Wibbley Wobbley Timey Whimey Stuff
by The-Bowtie-And-The-Fez
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl appears out of nowhere in the TARDIS? How does she know The Doctor and his companions? What hilarity and madness pursues? And why does the Doctor think his bowtie is cool? 11/River Rory/Amy Rated T because it's me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Drop-in

Just a normal day in the TARDIS…well, as normal as it can get with Amy, Rory, and The Doctor. "Where should we go this time? How about the planet where people are all ears? Did I ever tell you about there?"

"I think you did…" Amy said, but then she thought about it. "No, hang on. That was your Flesh Ganger…so, basically it was you."

"Really? My Ganger mentioned Daremiah?" The Doctor said, clearly amused by his trait of repetiveness.

"Hang on. You had a Ganger? And when was this?" River asked, curiously.

"Um… right before we found out that Amy wasn't really with us." Rory explained, wanting to be part of the conversation. River nodded.

There was a sudden "Whoosh" as though wind and lightning were happening at the same time. Four heads turned to where the light/sound had emitted from.

There, at the bottom of the stair case near the console, stood a teenage girl. She was dressed in twenty-first century clothing. Black Yoga Pants, an animal print ruffled blouse and silver flip-flops, topped with a black leather, half-length jacket. Her hair was pulled away from her face, aside from her bangs, and was in what looked like a bun made out of a braid. She had golden eye makeup, to match her top, which perfectly accented her eyes, which were bright green, with a touch of grey/blue.

On her waist, sat a gun, a sleek black one, and in her left hand was a bag, also black. But what The Doctor focused on was the object around her right wrist. He was almost positive he'd seen it somewhere before…

"Well…I think I'm just a tad bit early with the timing. Hang on." She started fiddling with the object around her wrist.

"Is that a vortex manipulator?" River asked cautiously, but calmly. She was switching between eyeing that and the girl's gun.

"Well of course it is. What does it look like? A banana? Oh…Now I'm hungry." The girl explained, rudely, yet, she sounded…nice about it. 'I knew it!' The Doctor thought. 'But why is she here? And who is she?'

"Mony." The Doctor shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry…what?" He asked.

"You were wondering who I am. My name is Mony." She looked up at everyone. "Oh, don't mind me. Continue on with your conversation about Daremiah." She specifically looked at The Doctor when she said that, almost sadly.

"How did you know we were talking about Daremiah?" Amy asked.

"Clever guess." She spoke without even looking up this time, her frustration with the vortex manipulator showing on her face.

"Liar. You specifically knew what planet we were talking about. You even knew what I was thinking about. I'm not denying that you are clever; I mean you have to be pretty brilliant to teleport into the TARDIS. You should show me how you did that so I can stop it next time." He stared at her, expecting her to explain, or at least ask what a TARDIS is.

'Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I know what a TARDIS is, thanks. And trust me, your security system does NOT get any better." Before he could ask one of the hundreds of questions going through his head, the vortex manipulator started sparking. She quickly ripped it off her wrist and stuffed it into her bag. "Jack is going to kill me if I break this!"

The Doctor walked up to her. "Are you talking about Captain Jack Harkness?" The girl nodded. He looked her over with a look of confusion. "How do you know Jack?" She sighed and sat down on the chair.

"It's…complicated. I've already met him, but judging by the manipulator, he hasn't met me." Mony calmly explained

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory and Amy asked at the same time.

"Sort of like with The Doctor and River. They didn't meet at the same time…" Mony got interrupted.

"Yes, but we got married… and how did you know about that ANYWAYS?" River said, clearly she was getting angry now.

"Hang on, now. She can answer those questions later…right now, I've got a very important question that cannot be ignored for one more second, and answer me truthfully…What kind of a name is Mony?" The girl literally stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then without warning, she burst out laughing.

"That would be important to you, wouldn't it?" She said.

"What's that supposed to mean? And anyway, don't you have a last name. Most people have a last name!" The Doctor said, clearly getting frustrated with her cryptic way of speaking.

"You don't! And anyways, I got three, almost four, last names, I just choose to forget them for the moment." Mony argued. River, Rory, and Amy watched the entire time as they argued back and forth, like the children they acted like, well, are.

"How does someone have three-"The Doctor was interrupted by a large crashing sound from outside of the TARDIS. All five of the TARDIS's occupants were thrown around. The Doctor, River and Mony all gathered around the console, each one pressing different buttons, somehow working together like a machine to land the TARDIS. The familiar 'Whoosh, Whoosh' of the TARDIS could be heard. They had landed.

The Doctor turned to Mony. "How come you can fly the TARDIS?"

"I just…can. We should probably see what is outside, and where we are." She responded.

"I vote the new girl goes." Rory said. Mony looked at him. "What? You have a gun!"

"So does River AND you  have a sword."

"Yeah, but we don't know you." Amy said. Mony glared at her, and then unclipped her gun from her holster. She cautiously walked up to the TARDIS doors, and calmly opened them. When she peered outside the doors, she just stood in shock and dropped her gun onto the TARDIS floor.

"Doctor!" She called back to him. "You better come take a look at this." The Doctor looked at River, Rory, and Amy, shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the TARDIS doors. He looked outside. There, right in front of him, was another TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Doctor and Mony just stood there, staring at the time machine that was outside of the TARDIS. The _familiar _time machine. _His _time machine. They stood there, staring at the TARDIS, both completely oblivious to the Ponds and River trying to get their attention. They were both too lost in memories.

THE DOCTOR'S MEMORY

_As he directed everyone in the TARDIS on how to fly her, he felt so disappointed with himself. He ruined these people's lives. Everyone in the TARDIS right now, HE messed them up. Sarah Jane- willing to sacrifice herself, even though she has a son. Captain Jack- well, that's pretty obvious, now isn't it? THE MAN CAN'T DIE! Rose- That one is too painful to even think about. Martha- She works for UNIT now…I've made her a soldier. Mickey- He lost his girlfriend, was suspected of murder, and he got trapped in a different universe. Jackie- she lost her daughter for an entire year because of me, well…the old me, but still me. The metacrisis doctor- he will always be compared to me, no matter how human he is, always…and Donna- Donna, Donna, Donna. She doesn't even realize what's going to have to happen to her now._

_ And that's when he realized that Davros was right… what he did to other people, what he made them…what he made himself. He was a monster._

MONY'S MEMORY

_ She couldn't believe she had to leave… she knew that if she didn't, the consequences would be deadly (especially to her), but…she didn't want to leave. The TARDIS had become her home… as well as her friend. She honestly didn't see herself anywhere else. She belonged here, with The Doctor and… Jack. She hadn't thought about Jack… there she goes, turning back to her selfish ways…God, what was wrong with her? As she grabbed all of the stuff she needed and stuffed it in a bag, tears slipped down her face, and she just let them fall. Leaving them… it shouldn't be so painful…she was coming back…right? Just as she was about to grab her gun, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She turned around quickly, grabbing her gun and pointing it at the intruder. She slowly lowered it when she saw who it was, and then placed it in the holster at her hip. She stepped into his welcoming embrace and he held her as she cried herself to sleep._

REALITY

Both of their memories were interrupted when a man wearing a pin stripe suit and had hair that was all…sticky-upy. The Doctor in the TARDIS with Mony and Mony stared at him. He was definitely the tenth doctor…but why was he here?

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! Why do you have a TARDIS? I thought there was only one left, and last time I checked, I had it." He turned around and made a scene of looking at his TARDIS. "Yep, here it is. Sorry, I'm being rude, because well, that's who I am. Rude and not ginger. Anyway, who are you?" The Doctor asked them.

Mony dicided to awnser because it didn't seem like the doctor would for awhile. "I'm Mony, and this…" She gestured to The Doctor (the one next to her, not the one she was talking to) "…is, well,…The Doctor."

"No, I'm The Doctor and I certainly don't look like that." He pointed to the other Doctor, who seemed to finally grasp the situation.

"Yes, you are…but I am too. I'm the next you, Number 11. This is the same TARDIS, well, not the same, but not exactly different either…Here, I'll show you!" With that Eleven disappeared into the TARDIS. Mony gestured for Ten to follow, and when he did, she walked right behind him.

"My, my! She has changed, hasn't she. Molto Bene! She did a nice job changing." He looked over at 11. "And so did I."

"Doctor, who is this?" Rory asked.

"Me." They both simultaneously answered. Ten seemed to notice the other people in the room. His eyes looked over them, but stopped when they got to River. He looked over at Eleven.

"But that's-"

"uh-huh."

"And she-"

"Yep"

Mony looked at the two Doctors. "You guys are hilarious with your little conversations with yourself." She sat down in the chair. "You should do this more often, but on something I don't already know about. It's kind of boring if I know what you guys mean." Eleven silently questioned her. "I happened for me already too." Both Eleven and Ten nodded, lost in the memory for a second, but they both bounced back fast.

"Right, introductions!" Eleven started. "Ten, this is River Song, Amy and Rory Pond (also known as The Girl Who Waited and Roranicus, The Last Centurion) and Mony…she doesn't have a last name, well, she does, three actually, but she won't tell us what they are. River, Amy, Rory, Mony…this is me. Well, what I used to look like before I died, anyways." He finished and smiled brightly.

"I have one question:" Ten stated. "Is that a Bowtie?" He asked, pointing at Eleven's bright red one.

"Yes it is. Bowties are cool!" Eleven said. Ten looked past Eleven, at River, The Ponds, and Mony.

"Is that really what I turn into?" Ten asked. The rest of them just nodded their heads sadly. Mony and River smiled identical smirks at him. "Well, I've got that to look forward to then." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with me!" Eleven protested.

"Sweetie, you act like a giant five year old who has an unhealthy obsession with Fezzes and bowties." River pointed out. The other's nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Then almost as if he had just realized something, he ran over to Ten and started to scan him with the screwdriver, then ran outside and started to scan outside. Ten thought about it then gasped and followed him outside.

"What was that about exactly?" Amy asked and Rory and River both shrugged. They all turned to Mony, who appeared to be thinking about something.

"Oh!" She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a silver flashlight. She flicked a button and the end glowed hot pink. "Brilliant. It works here." And with that she ran outside.

OUTSIDE THE TARDIS

Mony ran out after the two timelords, and they both looked up when she ran out. "You shouldn't be out here. We're just scanning stuff. You don't want to get in the way, do you?" Ten said.

"Of course not. I'm here to help with the scanning." Out of her pocket, she pulled out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the surrounding area, and took a look at the results. "Look at that. Oh…that's bad! Did you guys find the same thing?"

"Well…that depends on what you found, now doesn't it? And…out of pure curiosity…is that a sonic screwdriver?" Ten asked.

"Yes, it is. But that's not important right now. My screwdriver shows a significant amount of binary metabolism excosis (A/N: pretend it's real) and I'd bet anything that's what drew both TARDIS'S…hang on, is it TARDIS'S or TARDI or what?"

The two timelords looked at each other and simultaneously responded: "TARDI! It sounds cooler!" Mony laughed at them. "What?" They yelled.

"You guys are just so funny! You should do this more often…didn't I say that earlier? Anyways the binary metabolism excosis attracted the…", She looked at the Doctors, "…TARDI to this very spot at this exact time. Someone wanted you here, both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio headed inside of Eleven's TARDIS to let everyone else know of their developments. However, as soon as they walked into the TARDIS, River pointed a gun at Mony. "Why do you have a sonic screwdriver?"

"Welll, right down to business, aren't you? A friend gave it to me." Mony replied, acting as though there wasn't a gun pointed at her head.

"A friend?" River asked.

"Yeah. I'm allowed to have friends, have you got a problem with that? And really, are you gonna stand around, pointing a gun at my head all day, or are we gonna find out who wants Ten and Eleven and Why?" She stared at River, almost challenging her to shoot her. River sighed and put her gun away. She looked almost…defeated.

"Right. Moving on… there is a large amount of binary metabolism excosis in the area outside…" Ten started.

"…It's what drew the TARDI here in the first place. The question is…" Eleven continued

"…Why? Oh, think, think, think! What could anybody gain from bringing us here, together at the same time. Unless…" Ten turned to Eleven.

"Of course!" Eleven exclaimed, face palming himself. "But which one? It could be anyone of them, except for maybe…"

"…Bad Wolf. Yes, I know. She's stuck in the alternate universe with Mickey." Ten finished. Eleven looked at him.

"When are you exactly?" Eleven asked him, pretty sure he already knew the awnser.

"Right after The Year That Never Was. Can you believe that Jack is The Face of Bo?' Ten asked. Eleven smiled knowing he was right. Ten had just met The Master again for the first time. 'Wait until next time.' He thought.

"Ha Ha! Yeah!" Eleven said. Everyone was silenced by a knocking on the door. Mony walked up to the TARDIS doors, slowly pulling out her gun, while placing a finger on her lips, silencing everyone in the TARDIS. She pried opened the doors, and peered outside. She stepped outside to take a better look at who it was.

"Doctors! You might want to come help me!" Ten and Eleven looked at each other, then ran outside.

When they ran outside, they saw Mony kneeling down next to a body. She looked up at them. "Can you carry his body inside?" They both looked closer at the body, and saw that it was Jack. Eleven scooped up his left side, Ten his right, and Mony held open the doors so they could carry him through. They set him down gingerly on the floor, and Rory ran over.

He began to examine Jack's body. He felt for a pulse, and then for any breathing. "Doctor…whoever he is…he's dead. I don't know what the cause was, but if you let me- Augh!" Rory jumped back when Jack inhaled deeply. "B-But you were dead! I'm absolutely sure that you were dead!"

"Yep. Captain Jack Harkness." He said, extending out his hand. "And who are you?" Before either of the Doctors could tell him to knock it off, Amy stepped forward.

"He's my husband." She looked at him sternly, and pulled Rory away from him.

"My bad!" Jack turned and seemed to notice The Doctors. "Doctor! How's it been?" He asked Ten. "And who are you?" He said to Eleven, using elevator eyes to look him up and down.

"Don't…just don't" Ten scolded.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." Eleven held out his hand, which Jack took somewhat hesitantly, and Eleven helped him up.

"But…he's the Doctor." Jack said, pointing at Ten. Ten nodded. A look of understanding crossed Jack's face. "Oh…You're Eleven! Well, can I say Doctor, you didn't do too bad at changing. And the TARDIS! " He guestered around the TARDIS. "I like it. Now then…Who are they?"

"Amy, Rory, River, and Mony." Eleven introduced, pointing to each person as they were named. Jack looked at River, and smiled.

"Sorry…I'm Married." River said, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "In fact, everyone in the TARDIS is married. Except for Mony. You might have a shot with her." Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Mony before he could even speak a word.

"No you don't."

"Then why have you been staring at him since we brought him in?" Eleven asked him. The others nodded.

"I'm analyzing him. Jack, you're right after the 456… am I right?" Mony said, not once taking her eyes off of Jack.

"H-how could you possibly know that? Have we met…no, I would've remembered your face." Jack said quietly, quieter than the Doctors had ever heard. Mony walked up to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Ianto. I heard he was a great man." Mony said, speaking soft and kind. Jack got tears in his eyes, and Mony pulled him into a comforting hug while whispering comforting words to him. "It's okay Jack. Just let it out. I know, I know." This lasted about ten minutes, while everyone else in the TARDIS stood by awkwardly. The Doctors watch as Jack broke more than they had ever seen him break.

Finally, after Jack had cried out all of his tears, he wiped his eyes and looked at Mony. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What's important is that we find out why…oh." Mony suddenly stopped talking.

"Oh What?" Ten asked. "Listen to me, it's important. What do you mean by 'oh'?"

"I know why we're here. I know who brought us here, when we are, where we are,… and what needs to happen. The TARDIS, in the future, it tells me stories. Stories of before I joined the TARDIS crew. There was one particular story that she told me. It's the story. The story she told me…it's happening now!" Mony said, looking at the TARDIS. She closed her eyes like she was listening to something. Then her eyes shot open and she turned to River. "Your shirt. I knew it was different. TARDIS, scan her please." The TARDIS mad a approving humming noise and began to scan River. Mony pulled up the screen, looked at it and smiled. River glared at her.

"How did you know about my shirt?" River asked accusingly.

"Never mind that. Doctor?"

"Yes" Came the two responses.

"Sorry Ten. Just Eleven. Could you come here please?" Mony asked. Eleven nodded and walked over to where she was by the screen. She guestered towards it. He glanced it over, then gaped in surprise, really taking in all of the information. And with that, he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Doctor!" River, Amy and Rory shouted out. Ten ran over to Eleven and started to scan him.

"It's okay. He's just fainted." Ten assured them. "Although, I'm him, and I can't think of anything that would cause him to faint." He turned up to look up at Mony. She nodded her head towards River and everyone looked at her. She sighed and started to explain.

"Three months ago in my timeline, something… interesting happened between Eleven and I. Something that usually… takes place in a bed." Amy gasped, Rory glared at Eleven's unconscious body, Mony looked around awkwardly, and Ten just looked confused.

"What? Takes place in…Oh!" Ten looked around at everyone. "Really?" River nodded.

"Spoilers!" Ten looked down at himself and sighed. "Anyways, I'm pregnant."

Ten's head shot up. "But three months? No offense, but you should be huge, and about to give birth as well. Oh…the shirt!" Ten face palmed himself. "it's Gallifreyian technology, right?" River nodded and took the end of her shirt and pulled it up, exposing her now enlarged stomach, that looked just like a human's would at nine months pregnant.

"We should probably wake up The Doctor." Rory said.

"Got any ideas on how?" Mony asked. Rory nodded, silently walked up to The Doctor, knelt down next to him, and promptly slapped him awake.

"What, when, where?" Eleven woke up and looked around his surroundings. "Rory? Did you just slap me? Why are you all looking at me…well, glaring in Rory's case.'

"yeah…Why are you glaring at him?" Ten asked Rory.

"River is our daughter." Amy said quietly.

"Ohhh, right." Eleven suddenly sat up and looked at River.

"Is it true?" River nodded. Eleven sighed. Mony coughed, and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry. It's just…the baby is gonna be here soon, very soon. And I really need to know this: Do you all trust me?" Mony looked dead serious. Rory was the first to speak up.

"I trust you." Amy stepped forward and grabbed his hand, agreeing with him. One by one, everyone voiced their trust.

"Right…well, Jack… I'm sorry." She pulled up her gun and shot him in the chest, killing him. Everyone looked at her, and River pulled out her gun. "Look…You all just said you trusted me. Besides, Jack can't be here anyways…not right now. Not until after the baby is given away."

"You are not giving away my baby." River yelled.

"There is going to be a problem with the baby. You have to leave it on this planet with two parents who will love him more than anything in the world. Their names are-" Mony got inturupted by a gasping sound, which was Jack waking up. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mony shot him first. "Franklin and Elizabeth. They raise this boy, and he grows up to e a time agent, but he quits after finding out that he's lost two years. He meets his dad, his real dad but he doesn't know it… and now he can't die." The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"You mean… _Jack_ is my son?" Said person gasped back to life again, but this time River shot him. "River!" The Doctor scolded.

"No, no, no. Don't you see. Jack can't be awake when Jack is born. It'll cause a paradox." Mony nodded.

"That's why the TARDIS appeared during two parts of her timeline. Why hide Jack in Ten's TARDIS, and River gives birth in-" Jack gasped back to life and Mony shot him yet again, then continued on as if she hadn't just killed someone, again. "Eleven's TARDIS. She's absolutely brilliant, she is." She patted the TARDIS console. Then she turned to River, The Doctor, and Amy. "You three need to go to the TARDIS's medical bay. River, you're about to give birth, and I'm sure you don't want to do it in here." River nodded and the other two followed her to the medical bay. Mony looked at the other two _alive _people in the room. "Rory, Ten, You need to carry Jack over to the other medical bay and get him sedated, we can't have him waking him up, because that would be bad. Hang on." Jack gasped awake again. They could tell he was getting really mad now. She shot him once again. "Well, hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

The two men picked him up and carried him to the other TARDIS. Once he was fully sedated Mony turned to Rory and the Doctor.

"Right. I'll go find Franklin and Elizabeth, but first. I've gotta change."

"You want to change?" Ten asked her.

"Yeah. Hang on, I've got an outfit in my bag." She left, and came back about five minutes later. Now she was wearing white pants that went down to her knees, a pink flowery shirt with a black sort of belt across the middle and a black over top. Her eye make-up was now pink, and her hair was down and loose. She had black tennis shoes with pink laces on her feet. "You see, I've got to make them believe I'm a professional, and that I'm serious. Well, I'll be back later."

"I'm going with you." Rory suddenly said. Ten and Mony looked at him.

"Why?" Mony asked.

"Well, I figured that Ten was fine on his own with Jack, and it could take some time to find Franklin and Elizabeth, so…could I go with you?" Mony looked at him, and just knew he was hiding something. But, because she is who she is, she nodded anyways, and the two of them left to find Franklin and Elizabeth.

Once they were outside, they headed towards a house, but before Mony could knock, Rory stopped her. "How exactly are we going to do this?" She held out a blank identification card.

"With psychic paper!" She knocked. An old woman came to the door, and Mony knew it wasn't them. She held up her identification card. "Hello, my name is Jill Smith, this is my brother, Reece. We're with the people section of the government, and currently are working on doing a survey for this neighborhood…" Rory watched as Mony asked the old women questions, carrying on as if she did this all the time, and really did work for the government. "Thank you for your time, Miss Andrews. Have a good day!" She walked off, Rory walking next to her. He turned to her.

"Your brother, Reece?" He asked.

"Well, what I supposed to say? My boyfriend? Sorry, but no. That would've been to weird." Mony said, approaching the next house, but before she could, Rory grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked looking at him.

"I know who you are."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

"What?" Mysti stared at him, her mind flying a hundred miles a minute. Rory couldn't know...could he? No... it's not possible for him to figure it out so quickly... was it? If he figured it out, surely the Doctor and River could too, couldn't they? Mysti quickly shook herself out of her thoughts. "I mean... What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are. You're The Doctor and River's daughter, Jack's sister...my granddaughter." He looked at her as though she had been hiding behind a cloth sheet and had just removed it from her face. She looked down, ashamed that her secret had to be reveal like this, and her vision got blurry as tears threatened to break through the dam that was holding them back. She looked back up at Rory and saw that he was waiting for a response. She tried to speak, but realized that if she said anything, the tears would rain down on her face like a Gallifreyain storm. She settled for nodding instead.

"Why didn't you tell us when you showed up? Why are you hiding your identity from us? We're your family."

And then the dam burst. Tears flowed onto Mysti's face as she spoke, every word, just bring more until she was certain that she had no more tears to spare. "Because I haven't been born yet! I do not exist, and if I tell you guys before I am supposed to, I might not ever, or worse, One of you could die. If time isn't exactly the way it's supposed to be, i could lose one of you, and that is the last thing I want to happen!" By the time, she finished Rory had walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. They sat there for a few moments before Rory relesed her and held her out at arm's length.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. Now how about that next house?" Mysti nodded, a silent and understood thank you passing between them, and dried off her tears.

"Right...let's go." She walked up the stairs to the next house and knocked. A young looking women answered. Mysti smiled both on the outside, and the inside. This was the house that they had been looking for. "Hello. My name is Julie Smith and this is my dad. My mum is about to have a baby, but we are a poor family, and we cannot keep him. We are looking for a family to take him in. A good, peaceful family. Would you be able to help us?" Mysti asked her.

"Hang on, please let me ask my husband." She turned and yelled into the house. "Franklin!" She turned back to Mysti and held out her hand so Mysti could shake it. "I'm Elizabeth by the way. I am so sorry that you have to do this, but I am sure we would be happy to take in your brother." Just then a young man appeared at the door.

"You called, honey?" Franklin said, addressing Elizabeth, and barely taking notice of Mysti and Rory. Elizabeth nodded.

"This is Julie Smith and her father. Mrs. Smith is about to give birth to their baby boy, but they cannot afford to keep him. They were wondering if we could take him in." Franklin looked kind of uncertain about it, but his face softened up when his wife's got a sort-of puppy dog look.

"I'm sure we'll be able to. We've always wanted to have kids." Elizabeth nodded. "That should be perfectly fine." Both Mysti and Rory grinned.

"Thank you so much! We'll bring the baby by later when he is healthy enough to move." Rory informed them.

"It's not a problem Mr. Smith. Now, you run along and be there for your wife while she's in labor. Take as much time as you need. Franklin, we're going shopping!" Rory and Mysti both thanked them once again, and left to find their way back to the TARDI to inform everyone of the news…well, everyone except Jack, that is. Once they finally reached their destination, Mysti went to go sit in the tenth Doctor's TARDIS with Jack and Rory made his way to the medical chambers in Eleven's TARDIS. When he entered them, he was met by an overenergetic Amy.

"Rory! Where have you been? It's been three days! The baby was finally born about five hours ago! Oh, he's so cute, Rory, wait until you meet him!" The Doctor came over to interrupt her.

"Yes, he is cute, but keep in mind, Amy, we can't keep him. No matter how adorably chubby he is, with rather large dimples when he smiles…We can't keep him! The Doctor looked incredibly saddened by this fact. But of course, if you were forced to give away your only son to a couple of strangers, just because some teenager from the future told you to, I'm prettty sure you would be sad too.

"What do you mean three days? It's been maybe half-an-hour." Rory said. The Doctor's eyes widened a bit, as if he was hoping that Rory would say that.

"Ah, yes. That would be the TARDIS. She speed up time in here, so that it wouldn't take forever for the baby to be born." He, more or less explained. Rory nodded, as though he understood what the Doctor was saying.

Just then, Mysti walked in, wearing YET ANOTHER new outfit. This time she was wearing a pair of skinny jean, tall black boots that looked like winter fashion boots, and a white and black zebra print shirt that had a large gold heart stamped onto the front. The leather jacket had made a return and her hair was now up in a pony-tail. She smiled at everyone. "How is everybody?" Everybody voiced their state of being and she smiled, as most were positive. "I don't mean to walk into everyone's family moment, but I thought I should tell you that Franklin and Elizabeth will be expecting Jack before tomorrow. Plus, we can't keep the older Jack sedated for long."

The Doctor sighed. "The thing is…who is going to drop off Baby Jack?" Everyone looked around at each other until Mysti spoke out.

"I will."


End file.
